Up to now, as an in-vehicle electronic device of this type, and a vehicle having the electronic device, there is a configuration including a conductive housing, a control hoard accommodated in the housing, and a discharge gap that discharges when a high voltage of a given voltage or higher is applied between a conductive pattern formed on the control board and the housing, and further including a conductive plate that covers the control board, and is electrically connected to the conductive pattern, in which the discharge gap is formed between the conductive plate and the housing (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).